riese_kingdom_fallingfandomcom-20200214-history
Indoctrination
Synopsis Pursued by a mob of inhuman child soldiers, Riese rushes for the door of a nearby building, but the door is locked. The children swarm around her, and Riese fears she may be done for, but the door opens and she is tugged inside by a gruff man who looks as though he hasn't seen society in months. The door buckles under the pressure of the crazed children, but holds, and the man, named Ormond, hurries Riese away from the door and towards safety. As they sprint down hallways and up stairs, hearing the door finally yield beneath them, Riese sees that this building is a school. Ormond leads them to a classroom full of what seem to be torture devices, and Riese soon understands that this school was a brainwashing institution, a hive where The Sect bred faithful, mindless followers. Also clear is the fact that Ormond was implicit in stealing the boys' humanity. The vicious children, meanwhile, are too scarred by this place to enter - except for their leader, a tall, masked creature without fear. Riese confronts Ormond about his crime of turning innocents into monsters, but Ormond attempts to defend himself, explaining that something unforeseen made the mission go sour. The children were brought to that place in order to become better, truer believers, to renounce their own humanity in the name of this cause. The Sect was preparing its people for the time of the Ascension - the day that the Anointed One, a being who would embody the Goddess and transcend his own humanity to rule over the land - would arrive and enlighten all heretics and non-believers. But instead of being a stronger, better flock, the children turned violent. Seeing that the situation was unsalvageable, the Sect abandoned the effort in Vidar, and all the children along with it. Ormond couldn't leave them, however; he wouldn't give up. He stayed on in the ghost town, waiting for a moment when he'll be able to fix his dear followers. In the main temple in the capitol, Herrick, Marlise and Trennan assemble with several other Sect followers to confer on their next move. The High Priestess announces that the time for the appearance for the Anointed One is near - he has renounced his humanity and is ready to serve the Goddess. Suddenly, Amara bursts in, furious that Herrick is in her city without her knowledge. Above the Priestess's cries that she is desecrating the temple, Amara orders Herrick to return to the hunt and neutralize the heretic. As the company scatters, Marlise whispers to the Priestess that it was Trennan who spoiled the secret of Herrick's whereabouts, spelling trouble for the Empress's confidante. Sensing that the children have gone and they are safe, Riese peers over a desk in the classroom in Vidar. As she does so, Ormond sees her royal mark. True to the Sect after everything, Ormond springs to his feet and strikes the royal heretic in the head - she crumples like a doll to the ground. Official Site CLICK HERE TO WATCH THE FULL EPISODE NOW ON SYFY.COM! Cast *Christine Chatelain - as - Riese *Sharon Taylor - as - Amara *Ben Cotton - as - Herrick *Patrick Gilmore - as - Trennan *Allison Mack - as - Marlise *Ryan Robbins - as - Rand *Alessandro Juliani - as - Garin *Emilie Ullerup - as - Aliza *Tundra the wolf - as - Fenrir References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes